Alternatives
by Har-El
Summary: An alternate ending to the movie


p Disclaimers: I do not own Titan AE. I'm not sure who does, exactly, but whoever  
you are, you did an awesome job in my opinion.  
  
p Author's note: This is a short, sweet, and sad alternate ending.  
center  
p Alternatives  
p By Lucas Harrell  
/center  
p Cale was barely able to push the Drej fighter away and fell to the hull of the Titan.   
He held his ribs, as he hurried as fast as he could to the energy coupling that was keeping  
the Titan from absorbing the Drej and forming a planet. 'I feel like my insides have been  
torn up,' he mused, 'That ship hitting me probably caused some internal damage.'  
p Gingerly dodging around laser fire, Cale finally made it to the coupling. He stepped  
inside and fell to a knee, as unbearable pain knifed through him. "Have to make it," he  
muttered, "Shut out the pain."  
p Gritting his teeth, Cale stepped up to the energy coupling. Using the zero-g and his  
suits booster jets, he guided his way up to the top. He knew what he had to do, but he  
had to do one more thing before the big sacrifice. "Akima, come in," he said.  
p "I'm here, Cale," Akima said, "Is something wrong?"  
p "No, you should be safe in a second," Cale replied, "I'm going to shove the coupling  
into place, but the energy feedback will most likely kill me." 'If I'm lucky,' he decided,  
'I could be blown free from the ship and drift through space until I die of either oxygen  
deprivation or my internal injuries.'  
p "You can't die," Akima said, "There has to be some other way. I have so much I  
want to tell you, to show you."  
p "There isn't another way, Akima," Cale murmured. He closed his eyes, visualizing  
Akima's beautiful face. "I love you."  
p "I love you too, Cale," Akima said. She sounded like she was crying. Cale felt  
awful that he was doing this to her, but he had to do this.  
p "Don't do this, kid," a third voice suddenly interjected. Cale growled softly,  
recognizing Korso's voice. "I'm outside the ship and I'll be there in just a minute."  
p "Go back inside, Korso," Cale said, "I have to do this. This is my destiny. But...  
take care of Akima for me, will you? And don't let her down again."  
p "I will, and I won't let her down," Korso said, "I'm sorry for doubting you, or your  
father. I know now that this will work."  
p "It will," Cale said, "It has to. And apology accepted."  
p "You're a good kid, Cale," Korso said, "Your dad would have been proud of you."  
p "Thanks," Cale said. He felt a tear slide down his cheek. "Goone, Stith, if you can  
hear me, goodbye. I didn't know you long, but I've come to think of you, all of you, as  
family. And Preed, if you can hear me from whatever hell you're in, I hope you burn  
long and hard."  
p With that, Cale reached up and turned off his suits communications tie to the Titan.   
He then got on top of the upper coupling and jumped up and down on it, using his jets to  
add even more weight.  
p After working for several moments, Cale finally knocked down the upper coupling.   
At the same exact second, the lower one came up to meet it. Energy pulsed, blinding  
him. A few seconds later, his body was disintegrated.  
center  
p ***  
/center  
p Akima started punching in the commands needed, crying the whole time. When it  
was done, she stepped back. She then turned around, to find Korso watching her.   
Crossing over to him, she fell into his arms, letting the tears flow more freely.  
center  
p About a month later  
/center  
p Akima stood on the lone hill , looking over the waters of the sea. She then looked  
down at the pile of rocks. Cale's body wasn't underneath them, but it felt like the right  
thing to do anyway. "The new Earth is so beautiful," she murmured softly, "I only wish  
you were here to see it with me, Cale."  
p A hand fell on Akima's shoulder and she looked over it, to see Korso. "Cale is  
here," he said, "In spirit, if not anything else." The two stood in silence for a minute  
before he broke it again. "The first group of refugees should be coming soon. Are you  
coming with me to greet them?"  
p "I'll be there in a moment," Akima said. Korso nodded and walked off. She  
watched him for several moments before turning back. "I've been working so hard on  
the colony, trying to make you proud of me. I wish you could give me a sign, one to tell  
me that you are."  
p The wind picked up around Akima, blowing her hair in all different directions  
behind her. She closed her eyes. "Always," it almost seemed to whisper in her ear. She  
felt a gentle pressure on her lips, almost like a kiss.  
p Akima opened her eyes slowly as the wind once again died down. "Thank you,  
Cale," she whispered. She stood before the young hero's grave for a few seconds more,  
before walking down the hill after Korso.  
center  
p The end  
/center 


End file.
